All I Need Is You
by GirlGirl2
Summary: Concurrent with 'Sweet'. Claudia's POV. Claudia Kishi doesn't need friends or family. She has Stacey.


_**Claudia Kishi, get down here now!**_

_**Claudia, have you finished your homework?**_

_**Claudia, less paint, more maths!**_

Claudia Kishi could remember a time when her parents bothered. When Janine was the high school senior taking college courses and she was just a baby-faced baby sitter.

_My Claudia, would you like me to help you? _

Claudia remembers a time when thoughts of Mimi could be sad, but fond, and not this aching tearing pain, this feeling that the only person who ever loved you was gone forever. The only person who was always there. Someone to whom she was special. Someone who called her their own.

Janine loved her. Somewhere inside Claudia knew that, recognised it in the way her older sister had tried to steer conversations away from grades and marks and college applications, and talked instead about talent and dedication and the importance of the creative arts- subjects Janine had despised at school.

But Janine was gone, way across the country at Stamford, and occasional phone calls didn't make up for being treated like a ghost in your own house.

Claudia wasn't sure exactly _when _her parents gave up on her, but the first time she remembers really feeling it was the first time she asked for help on an assignment and was told they were just too busy. The second time, the time she learned to stop asking, her father looked at her, dressed in paint splattered overalls, with an artists' beret, and his eyes were cold and angry. He told her "It doesn't matter. We just can't do anymore.", because all Claudia cared about was "art" anyway. So Claudia didn't ask again.

Her childhood companions, Kristy and Mary-Anne, had both sort of drifted away when the club disbanded, and Claudia, so used to seeing them in her room, three times a week, every week, had forgotten how to bring them back, forgotten what exactly had made them friends. Neither noticed that her grades had gone from bad to terrible. That she was close to tears every day she lived in that house.

Sitting at dinner one night, towards the end of her junior year, Claudia ventured a comment into the silence. "I...got an A for my photography assignment."

Mr Kishi looked at her, raised an eyebrow and kept eating. Claudia smiled weakly.

Mrs Kishi frowned. "And a C-minus in history." She said. Her tone wasn't angry, or cutting, it was neutral. Stripped of emotion.

Claudia sighed and didn't say another word, listening to her parents chat about their day, their work, the weather. She just sat there like a stone, one hand fiddling with her bottle-cap earrings.

So Claudia called Stacey, tears in her eyes and a shake to her voice, and the blonde cheered her up, complimented her art work and invited her over to watch girly movies. She didn't ask what had happened but she hugged Claudia when she arrived, and squeezed that little bit harder to make up for it.

And then Claudia faced another battle. Because Stacey wore a sleeveless singlet top and shorts to bed. Because her hands were warm. Because Stacey moved around in her sleep. Because it had been so long since anyone had given Claudia a hug, so long since anyone had told her that they loved her and that she was special.

One night, when Stacey had fallen asleep, Claudia slipped out of bed and to her notebook, and sketched her friend, sleeping, blond hair over eyes and around her head like a halo. Part of her wondered if this was a weird thing to do, the rest of her didn't care.

* * *

Kissing Stacey was like coming home.

It was like her parents caring again, the BSC reforming and everyone being friends again.

It was like an A on an English test or a B on a Maths test.

It was Claudia finally owning up to the things that had been a part of her since she met Stacey, long ago.

It was like seeing Mimi smile at her, one more time.

Sure, it was weird. But was it any weirder than wearing a magic school bus themed outfit to school? Any weirder than her obsession with men's shirts and ballet flats? Any weirder than Jessi and Mal, strutting around school, out and proud? Any weirder than Dawn polluting herself with drugs, and Mary Anne pretending not to notice?

Claudia bit down on a snickers bar. She crunched loudly as she added the finishing touches to her painting. She flicked a glance at Stacey, who was painting her nails on the bed. The blonde looked up at the same moment, and they met eyes. Stacey smiled. Then she stood up and walked over to Claudia, taking the paintbrush and chocolate bar out of her hands and setting them down neatly.

Stacey tasted of mints and apple slices.

And it wasn't weird at all.

**Thankyou to Veni Yan Cari and SueDoeNimm for your lovely reviews:) You inspire me.**


End file.
